7 Senses
This article is about the song 7 Senses by Wake Up, Girls!. For information on the CD single of the same name go to 7 Senses (Single). 7 Senses is a song performed by Wake Up, Girls! History The song is used as the opening to the anime Wake Up, Girls! Shin Shou. The title for 7 Senses was unveiled on the first stop of the Wake Up, Girls! 4th live tour where it also made its debut performance. Releases 7 Senses appears on the single 7 Senses. The short version of the music video was released to YouTube on November 6, 2017. The full version was released on the DVD of the 7 Senses single. Audio Lyrics English= TBA |-| Romaji= Atarashii koto ni de au no wa Naze yokogu mo dekinai hougaku kara Mada shitteru sekai ga semai yo to Warai nagara tamesu mitai ni DOA wo isshun shimete senaka mukete mo Yume no tsuzuki ga kini naru hazu da Souzou dekiru koukai yori mo Souzou dekiru asu e aruki dasou yo Hitotsu minna de hitotsu Kotae wa hitotsu da ne Demo subete janai Nanatsu no SENSU nananin no kosei Kasane awase motto ookiku narou CHANSU hitotsu hitotsu Shinayaka ni kitaetara Kintore mitai ni Takumashiku naru utsukushiku naru Dakara minna suteki Chigau yakume ga arunda Shobu no mae enjin wo kunda SUICCHI ON idiling enjin wo kakeru Nee koko wa mahou jin mitai da ne Kakko to mirai tsunagatteru basho Moshimo dareka hitori ga bousou shite mo Susumeru junbi shite kita hazu da Egao wo kureru kimi no koe ga Watashi tachi wo motto daitan ni suru yo Hitosu minna de hitotsu Omoi wa hitotsu da ne Demo KARAFURU da Nanatsu no genseki nananin no chikara Tsunagiawase Sugoi hikari ni narou Saibo hitotsu hitotsu Nonbiri to shiteitara DAIETTO shinakucha Yakusoku no chi ni okureteshimau Kimi no tame ni Misetai mono Dakishimeteirunda Homerarete no biteku Ochikonde hayai agaru SUTEEJI to iu uchouuten naru sora he Mai agare Hitotsu minna de hitotsu Kotae wa hitotsu da ne Demo subete janai Nanatsu no SENSU nananin no kosei tachi Kasane awase ookiku narou 7 senses wake up go! Hitotsu minna de hitotsu Omoi wa hitotsu da ne Demo KARAFURU da Nanatsu no genseki nananin no chikara Tsunagi awase Sugoi hikari ni narou CHANSU hitotsu hitotsu Shinayaka ni kitaetara Niji no mukou e Takumashiku naru utsukushiku naru Dakara minna suteki Chigau yakume ga arunda Yakusoku no chi de matte te Yakusoku no toki matte te Yakusoku no chi de miteite Yakusoku no toki miteite |-| Kanji= 新しいことに出會うのは なぜ 予測もできない方角から まだ知ってる世界が狹いよと 笑い ながら 試すみたいに ドアを一瞬閉めて背中向けても 夢の続きが気になるはずだ 想像できる 後悔よりも 創造できる明日へ歩きだそうよ ひとつみんなでひとつ 答えはひとつだね でもすべてじゃない 7つのセンス7人の個性 重ね合わせもっと大きくなろう チャンスひとつひとつ しなやかに鍛えたら 筋トレみたいに 逞しくなる美しくなる だからみんなすてき 違う役目があるんだ 勝負の前円陣を組んだ スイッチオン idlingエンジンをかける ねぇここは魔法陣みたいだね 過去と 未來 つながってる場所 もしも誰かひとりが暴走しても 進める準備してきたはずだ 笑顔をくれるきみの聲が わたしたちをもっと大膽にするよ ひとつみんなでひとつ 想いはひとつだね でもカラフルだ 7つの原石7人のチカラ つなぎ合わせ すごい光になろう 細胞ひとつひとつ のんびりとしていたら ダイエットしなくちゃ 約束の地に遅れてしまう きみのために 見せたいもの 抱きしめているんだ ほめられてのびてく 落ちこんで這い上がる ステージという有頂天なる空へ 舞いあがれ ひとつみんなでひとつ 答えはひとつだね でもすべてじゃない 7つのセンス7人の個性たち 重ね合わせ大きくなろう 7 senses wake up go! ひとつみんなでひとつ 想いはひとつだね でもカラフルだ 7つの原石7人のチカラ つなぎ合わせ すごい光になろう チャンスひとつひとつ しなやかに鍛えたら 虹の向こうへ 逞しくなる美しくなる だからみんなすてき 違う役目があるんだ 約束の地で待ってて 約束の時待ってて 約束の地でみていて 約束の時みていて Video Navigation Category:Discography